Só preciso de uma chance
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Quando Shoran conheceu ela, ela estava em trevas, o que era muito estranho do que aparentava, ou melhor, fingia e, ao tentar ajudar, descobre para melhorar, Sakura só precisa de uma chance [CÁP. 4 ONLINE]
1. Chapter 1

**Só preciso de uma chance**

**Capítulo 1:**

Uma menina... Desculpe-me... Uma adolescente olhava o céu no parque do Rei Pingüim. O céu agora estava com um tom de azul-amarelado, o sol recém subindo para ficar em seu posto contínuo dia pós dia. As estrelas serenas iam sumindo, deixando espaço para um sol alegre e maravilhosamente brilhante. Essa garota se escondia entre as árvores toda noite para ver o sol nascer, mas sempre sozinha. Ela viveu assim tanto tempo que, depois de anos, não se importava se teria ou não de dividir a cena com alguém. Simplesmente ignorava a presença dos outros. Tinha seus guardiões, familiares, amigos e sua melhor amiga que se preocupavam com ela, mas ela não se preocupava consigo mesma. Não por luxúria, não, longe disso, mas por necessidade de se ver bem e se preocupar apenas com os outros. Nunca pesava em si mesma, nunca, mas nos outros pensava cada minuto de sua vida. Era pura, inocente, embora tivesse perdido um pouco, era ingenuamente boba, sempre fora assim, desde sua infância. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda sempre aparentavam felicidade e entusiasmo quando estava com seus amigos, familiares e guardiões, mas quando estava sózinha, sem seus guardiões, seus olhos mostravam a pura tristeza e trevas que havia em seu doce e puro coração. Essa tristeza existia desde que se lembrava, mas com menos intensidade, agora ela era muito grande, forçando-a a mentir às vezes para sua melhor amiga, Tomoyo.

Sakura olhou o céu atentamente: o ar estava carregado de alegria e contentamento.

'Não sei se tive essa alegria' Sakura pensou, olhando o relógio de pulso, que marcava 06h50min da manhã. ' Melhor eu ir'. Levantou-se e voltou a pé para sua casa, subiu a árvore que ficava à beira da janela e entrou-a rapidamente.

- Sakura, que bom que voltou, comecei a ficar preocupado!- Falou Kero, ou Kerberos, o guardião das Cartas e, acima de tudo, 'meu guardião e amigo' pensou Sakura.

- Estou bem, sério!- Falou-lhe dando um sorriso. – Vou me arrumar!

- Por que você vai se arrumar tão cedo?

- Eu tenho de arrumar a sala no primeiro dia!- Falou ela, terminando de por o uniforme.

Sakura desceu e viu seu irmão sentado tomando seu café e seu pai preparando o lanche da garota.

- Bom dia Touya! Bom dia - Falou olhando para a foto de sua mãe que estava morta há 13 anos. – Bom dia papai!

- Bom dia, pequena Sakura!- Falou Fujitaka, o pai de Sakura.

- Bom dia Sakura!- Falou Touya olhando para a irmã com carinho.

Sakura tomou descansadamente o café, pegou seu material, pôs os patins e foi para a aula.

Havia cheiro de cerejeiras no ar, que embriagava Sakura, fazendo-a se distrair e esbarrar em alguém, quase caindo no chão.

- Desculpe-me, eu me distraí!- Balbuciou ela, enquanto pegava seu material caído no chão.

- Tudo bem, eu também não prestei atenção, quer ajuda?

- Não é necessário!- Sakura sorriu, mas não o olhou, terminou de pegar seu material e foi para a Escola.

Chegou lá e entrou em sua sala, que estaria junto com sua melhor amiga Tomoyo, colocou seu material em sua classe, que sempre foi à penúltima do canto à janela, sentando Tomoyo ao seu lado. Sakura nunca soube o porquê, mas em todos os seus anos escolares, sempre havia se sentado assim e nunca deixou ninguém sentar-se atrás dela, mas sabia que no fundo, no fundo, esperava alguém especial.

Começou a limpar a sala e em poucos minutos havia terminado e mais alunos chegavam.

- Bom dia Sakura!- Falaram Rika, Naoko e Chiharo em coro.

- Bom dia meninas!- Falou Sakura com seu habitual entusiasmo, que contagiava todos.

Sakura se dirigiu ao seu lugar e logo Tomoyo estava junto a ela.

- Bom dia Sakura!

- Bom dia Tomoyo!

Sakura olhou para o quadro e percebeu uma aura familiar entrando sala adentro. Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que via: a sua antiga professora de matemática estava ali: Kaho Mizuki.

- Sentem-se pessoal! Falou a professora. - Serei a professora regente este ano e tenho três alunos novos para apresentar-lhes nesse ano. Por favor, entrem!

Três alunos entraram. A primeira era uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos, com olhos vermelhos, que a professora apresentou como Meiling Li; o segundo era um garoto bonito, de olhos âmbar-chocolate e cabelos castanhos muito rebeldes, que a professora disse que se chamava Shoran Li, primo de Meiling; e um garoto conhecido e amigo de Sakura e Tomoyo, um garoto de cabelos negros bem-alinhados, olhos azul-marinho com óculos e uma presença marcante: Eriol Hiragisawa.

Sakura olhou atentamente o primeiro garoto e reconheceu-o: era o garoto que havia esbarrado pela manhã!

- Hum, Meiling, sente-se em frente à Sakura, Eriol, atrás de Tomoyo, e Shoran, sente-se atrás de Sakura..

Cada um havia indo para os respectivos lugares e na metade do período começou a chover.

- Aiaiaiaiai... Tá chovendo! E agora Tomoyo? Como eu vou pra casa agora?

Eriol se intrometeu na conversa dizendo:

- Eu, por acaso, trouxe meu guarda-chuva, se quiser uma carona...

- Por acaso né? Sei, vou fingir que acredito!- Disse Sakura sorrindo para o colega.

Os três riram juntos e o sinal tocou para o intervalo, que seria na sala.

Sakura olhou pesadamente para a janela, vendo a chuva cair nostalgicamente.

O garoto chamado Shoran e a prima se aproximaram de Sakura, ela havia percebido, mas não os olhou.

- Você é sempre distraída, ou faz isso a propósito... Ahn, Sakura certo?- Falou Meiling.

- Tomoyo diz às vezes, Yukito também, meu pai muito pouco e meu irmão freqüentemente, mas não me acho distraída, apenas distante!- Sorriu-Sim, meu nome realmente é Sakura!

- Flor de cerejeira?- Perguntou Shoran.

- Sim!

Os três continuaram a conversa, mas logo Sakura foi chamada por Rika, Naoko e Chiharo. Sakura levantou-se e pegou a mão de Meiling dizendo "Venha comigo, vou lhe apresentar às meninas!" e a puxou, levando-a consigo. Shoran observou a garota apresentar sua prima à turma e conversarem atentamente. Ele começou a analisar Sakura: Olhos encantadoramente verdes-esmeralda que apresentavam sempre entusiasmo, mas que continham trevas e tristeza profundas, alta, muito bonita e... Possuía magia?

- Vejo que caiu aos encantos de Sakura!- Falou Eriol.

- Ela é sempre assim?

- Depende como.

- Sempre entusiasmada, levando isso para os outros, mas não para seu coração, que parece estar em trevas.

- Sim, receio que sim, ela sempre foi assim.

- E isso não faz mal a ela?

- Sim, mas não adianta falar, ninguém, nem Tomoyo, conseguiu tirar a garota das trevas que ela mesma criou com sua tristeza.

- Ela tem grandes dotes mágicos, assim como você Eriol.

- Sim, Sakura é uma menina encantadora, mas que nunca amou ninguém.

Shoran olhou-o, pensando em como uma pessoa poderia nunca ter amado, mas ele não era a pessoa mais indicada a pensar isso, pois ele nunca havia amado. O sinal tocou novamente e eles voltaram os seus devidos lugares. Durante o restante da aula, Shoran prestou a atenção em Sakura e na aula em si. Percebeu que sua magia ia muito além do que aquilo que aparentava. Ele ouviu o sinal tocar e começou a guardar seu material, enquanto ouvia a conversa de Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling.

- E então Meiling, o que acha de almoçar em minha casa hoje?- Falou Sakura animada.

Meiling olhou para Shoran e ele falou indiferente:

- Avisarei Wei, não se preocupe, pode ir!- Falou ele.

- Obrigado Shoran!

As três foram para a casa de Sakura conversando animadamente, mas de repente Sakura parou.

- Que foi Sakura?- Perguntou Tomoyo nervosa.

- Não sei algo estranho está acontecendo e eu quero saber o que é.

Sakura olhou em volta, não vendo nada de anormal e as três continuaram seu caminho, mas ela continuava atenta.


	2. Ajuda

**Capítulo 2: Ajuda**

Dois meses haviam se passado e Sakura ficava cada vez mais nas trevas. Suas duas esmeraldas fitavam todos com nostalgia. Ninguém se atrevia a perguntar, nem Tomoyo, mas uma pessoa estava se sufocando por não perguntar: Shoran. Ele não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas precisava ajudá-la. Certa hora, seu sufoco foi tão grande que quase gritou em sala de aula. Conteve-se ao máximo com um esforço sobre-humano.

Em um dia de sol, Sakura estava no intervalo, conversando com algumas amigas, Shoran a observava atentamente sob uma árvore. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que a garota vinha em direção a ele.

- Shoran, nós estamos programando ir ao parque de diversões este fim de semana, não quer ir conosco?

Shoran olhou-a e perguntou desinteressado:

- Quem irá?

- Hum... Eu, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol e se você for, você!

- Eu vou, satisfeita?- Perguntou ele olhando para o céu.

- Muito, às 9:00 no sábado!- Ele olhou para ela e foi brindado por um sorriso que quase o fez cair da árvore.

- Que foi Shoran?- Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Nada, nada.

Ele não sabia como, mas ela tinha um efeito muito forte sobre ele, mesmo não sabendo disso.

Sakura, não sabia por quê, mas sentia que tinha obrigação de sempre estar com ele, ele tinha de estar por perto para ela se sentir segura. Isso nunca havia acontecido. Ela sentia que deveria olhar de modo diferente para ele, mas não sabia como.

Subiu na mesma árvore que ele sem se dar conta de que poderia por a si mesma em uma situação muito embaraçosa por causa das habilidades.

Shoran olhou para o lado e percebeu que a garota estava do seu lado e levou um susto.

- Como subiu aqui?

- Da mesma forma que você, pulando de galho em galho.

- Isso não é feito normalmente por uma garota.

- Se formos analisar, não sou uma garota normal certo?

- Se você diz...

- Você sabe que é assim, não adianta você negar, pois estaria mentindo, não é?

-...

- To indo, até mais.

Sakura desceu da árvore habilidosamente, sendo cuidada por Shoran.

Era sábado e Sakura dormia silenciosa e profundamente, quando ouviu algo tocar, o despertador.

Sakura lentamente puxou o objeto para baixo das cobertas e desligou-o, mas já havia perdido o embalo e olhou para o relógio, que marcava 9:00...

- Nove horas? Nossa eu to atrasada!!!

Sakura levantou de um salto e foi para o banho, depois olhou seu armário dizendo "Por que eu não deixei a roupa vista e dormi cedo?".

Pegou uma blusa de alças rosa com babados brancos, como uma bata, e uma saia salmão rodada com um par de sapatos fechados brancos sem salto. Pegou sua bolsa rosa e saiu do quarto apressada, depois saiu rua afora.

Já passava das 9:30 e Sakura não havia chagado, deixando Meiling irritada.

- Onde essa menina está?

- Calma Meiling, uma hora ela aparece – Falou Eriol sorrindo.

- O apelido de Sakura dos 10 aos 12 anos era de 'atrasada' pois não importava o horário e onde, ela sempre estava atrasada, até para a aula – Tomoyo deu uma risada feliz, e acabou deixando a face entristecer até ficar séria – Pena que após dessa fase Sakura entristeceu tão rápido quanto se pode ou não imaginar, o que é uma pena, pois até os 12 anos, Sakura ainda possuía aquele brilho inegável no olhar, que todos ficavam por perto dela, eu amava aquele olhar, daria tudo que tenho e muito mais para vê-lo novamente.

Todos olhavam-na como se ela fosse louca, mas Eriol confirmou a história.

- Verdade, Sakura possuía um sorriso alegre e verdadeiro, que conseguia alegrar qualquer pessoa, querendo ou não.

Sakura corria e logo avistava seus amigos ao longe. Correu mais rápido ainda e chegou perto deles em segundos.

- Desculpem o atraso!

- Você diz isso como se fosse adiantar algo!- Falou Meiling à garota – Perdemos uma hora por sua causa!

- Desculpe, eu esqueci de por o despertador para tocar às 8:00 horas.

Todos a olharam e não se importaram, deixando isso de lado e foram se divertir, indo em todos s brinquedos do parque. Certa hora o parque estava tão cheio de gente que o grupo se perdeu, ficando Meiling sozinha, Eriol e Tomoyo juntos e Sakura e Shoran juntos, uns distantes dos outros. Sakura e Shoran saíram da multidão e foram para um lugar distante e calmo. '_Perfeito_' pensou Shoran, já que agora poderia falar com a garota a sós. Sakura estava preocupada com os outros e ouviu Shoran suspirar e passou a fitá-lo.

- Sakura, nós podemos conversar?- perguntou ele com receio em sua voz.

- Claro.

- Por que você é assim?

- Assim como?- Falou ela sem entender do que ele falava.

- Por que essas trevas?

Sakura gelou, sentindo um arrepio na espinha e ouviu algo lhe falar '_Por que não?_'. Tomou coragem e começou sua narrativa:

- Sabe Shoran, quando meu irmão entrou para o colegial, ele fez amizade com um garoto e eles se tornaram melhores amigos e esse garoto freqüentava minha casa. Seu nome é Yukito Tsukishiro, e quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, não tive chance de pensar duas vezes, foi amor à primeira vista e no mesmo ano abri o livro das cartas Clow e recebi a missão de recapturá-las, já que Kerberos havia pegado no sono e estava dormindo quando abri o livro. Durante quase um ano eu fiquei capturando-as e a senhorita Mizuki, nossa professora de Matemática, me ajudou a partir de um certo tempo. Quando capturei a ultima carta era hora do juízo final, e infelizmente descobri que o Juiz Yue tinha como forma falsa Yukito. Meu mundo, após derrotar Yue, desmoronou, porém, tinha de me manter firme e forte, encarando tudo com um sorriso. Foi quando Eriol surgiu, e os problemas também. As cartas Clow começaram e necessitar de energia, e, gradualmente, tive de mudá-las para cartas Sakura e ser sua dona. Quando tudo terminou e descobri que Eriol era a reencarnação de Clow, achei que era hora de contar meu sentimento a Yukito. Resolvi e tomei coragem para fazê-lo em meu 13º aniversário. Acabei contando e ele, sem querer ser indelicado, disse que era para eu analisar meus sentimentos e fez uma comparação: o que eu sentia por meu pai ele perguntou e respondi que era amor paterno e então ele disse: "_O que você sente por mim?_" e disse "_o mesmo_" e ele disse que ele não era a pessoa especial que eu gostava, mas sim um irmão. No momento me forcei à não chorar, mas quando voltei ao conforto de meu quarto, comecei a chorar descontroladamente, sem entender o porque que disso - Sakura pausou com um soluço e apesar de não querer, continuou – Acabei ficando deprimida e as trevas, eu acho, que dominaram meu ser, que antes era puro e alegre, e agora está... está...- Sakura não se conteve e começou a chorar silenciosamente, enquanto Shoran olhava aquilo perplexo e ao mesmo tempo dolorosamente.

Em um impulso protetor, abraçou a garota, consolando-a.

- Agora é minha vez de falar Sakura, infelizmente não sei come você se sente, sinceramente, mas eu acho que depois de tanto tempo você deveria ser a pessoa forte que é e andar com a cabeça erguida por aí, tirando toda essa mágoa que você sente por ele, mesmo sendo seu guardião. É o que ele quer, que você seja feliz, eu garanto.

Sakura, ainda aos soluços, começou a parar de chorar, até que as lágrimas não existissem mais e disse:

- Você é a única pessoa para quem contei isso.

A garota sorriu de um modo diferente, que fazia até Shoran sorrir e presumiu que aquela era a Sakura verdadeira de volta. Viu ela limpar as lágrimas e, com um entusiasmo verdadeiro e renovado, ela levantou-se e disse '_Vamos procurar os outros_' impressionando Shoran.

* * *

**Oi, e aí? foi como vcs esperavam? Eu espero q sim. Ando meio atrapalhada com a escola, as provas e trabalhos finais, vcs entendem né? Espero q sim. To feliz por ter terminado esse capítulo e ainda to bolando o rpóximo prah que seja bem mais interessante. Obrigado pelos Reviews, adorei eles!!!!  
Bjo,  
Daia-chan **


	3. Voltando a viver

**Só preciso de uma chance**

**Capítulo 3: Voltando a viver**

Sakura acordou e olhou o relógio, marcava 7:00. Sakura levantou, tinha aula. Lentamente, Sakura se vestiu, ainda com sono. Penteou o cabelo longo e com um sorriso no rosto e atrapalhadamente fazendo barulho, acordando até Kero, que notou a animação que não via há muito tempo na garota. Sakura desceu as escadas fazendo um barulho desnecessário para ir à cozinha.

Olhou para a foto e sua mãe.

- Bom dia mamãe.

Voltou-se para os presentes com um sorriso, deixando-os bobos.

Touya olhou a irmã tão alegre e, apenas para testar, disse:

- Bom dia monstrenga, você fez tanto barulho quanto um elefante fazendo balé.

- Ah Touya, eu não sou monstrenga!- Falando isso, em um ato mais rápido do que o irmão, Sakura pisou no pé de Touya – Bom dia papai!

- Bom dia Sakura. Dormiu bem?

- Muitíssimo bem, papai.

- Por isso que eu não consegui dormir essa noite, você roncou tão alto que eu não consegui dormir direito!- Alfinetou Touya.

- Eu não fiz barulho!- Dessa vez, Sakura não pisou no pé dele, mas lhe deu um chute certeiro.

- AI – Falou Touya em tom bravo, enquanto Sakura apenas ria. Ela estava apenas sorrisos. Tomou café da manhã calmamente e pôs os patins, indo para a escola. Como sempre, estava distraída. Chegou na escola, que estava praticamente sem movimento, e limpou a sala, como de costume. Satisfeita com o que fizera, sentou-se em sua classe e esperou o restante dos colegas, sendo Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko e Chiharo as primeiras a entrarem na sala, notando o comportamento diferente de Sakura.

- Bom dia Sakura! – Falaram as quatro juntas.

- Bom dia Tomoyo, bom dia Rika, bom dia Naoko, bom dia Chiharo! – Falou com seu entusiasmo marcante, brindando-as com seu sorriso verdadeiro, deixando-as surpresas.

As quatro trocaram olhares surpresos e continuaram a conversar normalmente. Apenas Tomoyo desconfiou da intervenção de alguém.

Sakura saudou todos com o novo entusiasmo, deixando-os abismados, mas ao mesmo tempo, felizes.

Sakura esperava em sua classe, cantarolando baixinho uma canção sem ritmo definido, apenas algo que estava em sua mente, distraída.

- Bom dia – Falou Shoran para a garota, que virou na mesma hora, brindando-o com um sorriso avassalador.

- Bom dia Shoran! – Falou ela ainda sorrindo, deixando o garoto sem-graça.

- Bom dia Sakura – Falou Meiling, percebendo o comportamento da amiga.

- Bom dia Meiling! – Falou ela com um sorriso.

- Pronta para a prova de Matemática?

- Claro, será moleza Meiling.

Eriol entrou, seguido da Professora Mizuki.

Sakura cumprimentou-o apenas com um sorriso, que Eriol teve gosto de retribuir.

Os períodos se passaram até o intervalo, após a aula de música. Sakura esperou todos se retirarem da sala para pedir permissão de tocar piano para a professora, que aceitou com gosto.

Lentamente, Sakura passou os dedos finos pelas teclas do piano imperial que tanto amava. As notas começaram baixas e formaram um som alegre, mas ao mesmo tempo recatado e triste, acompanhado da voz bonita de Sakura. As notas mais graves e altas ressonaram nas paredes, levando o som para fora, propagando a canção de Sakura, que cada vez mais se deixava levar, até que acabou fechando os olhos e tocando sem olhar, pois já havia decorado as notas, algo que anos de esmero não era capaz de apagar de sua mente leviana (). A canção chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas, que se suspenderam na janela para ouvir a canção bonita. Sakura nada notou e, quando as últimas notas foram tocadas, ela abriu os olhos para receber os aplausos que a deixaram sem-graça. Vivas, gritos e muitos aplausos fizeram a garota corar até a raiz do cabelo.

(**N/A**: desculpem a ignorância de sua escritora, mas não entendo muito de música, apenas sei o suficiente para não passar vergonha, o que significa muito pouco ¬¬' mas se algo estiver errado, por favor, corrijam-me, agradeço).

Mesmo corada Sakura ficou feliz em constatar que todos haviam gostado da música, e que, Shoran, Meiling, Tomoyo e Eriol haviam visto e ouvido, e agora sorriam e batiam palmas com fervor, deixando-a mais feliz ainda. Fazia muito tempo que não tocava piano, pois sempre que sentava para fazer uma música, ela saía triste, sem rumo, deixando muitas pessoas tristes, então ela parou, deixando piano de lado.

Saiu da sala de música com muitas exclamações, vivas, e parabenizações. Estava muito rubra e andou pelo pátio com os amigos em profundo silêncio, quando teve uma idéia.

- Que tal posarem em minha casa? Todos vocês?

Olharam para ela, meio confusos, pensando se poderiam ou não.

- Ficarei sozinha nos próximos 2 meses. Touya vai para uma reunião de negócios e papai para o Egito. Por favor!

Eles olharam para os orbes esmeraldas e concordaram. Ela ficou muito feliz e combinaram um horário apropriado. E assim foi, a alegria de Sakura contagiando todos.

Mal sabia ela que, dali à duas semanas, suas noites mal dormidas voltariam...

* * *

**_Nya, voltei!!! Calma, calma/desviando de pedras dos leitores/ demorei mto né? Não foi minha intenção, sério. Eu andei meio deprimida, como na fic que eu fiz, a Eterna Guardiã, mas o Mizeno me ajudou mto, na real, eli nem sabe que eu postei esse capítulo¬¬'. Sério, eu to ficando péssima nisso né? DISCULPA.  
Bjos, Daia-chan_**


	4. Certas coisas, nunca mudam

**Só preciso de uma chance**

**Capítulo 4: **

Sakura teve uma semana péssima, acordava tarde, tinha os piores pesadelos, insônia, problemas para se alimentar, tudo. E isso que estava em semana de lua cheia, a semana que Sakura sempre ficava um pouco mais eufórica. Mas aquela era diferente, Sakura sempre via espectros, uma sombra no luar daquela noite...

A jovem Kinomoto olhava o luar, desanimada, quando aquela fisgada incomum apareceu. Os sintomas? Olhar negro e vago, corpo mole e suscetível a ataques, atenção voltada, totalmente, à Lua. Kero olhou para a jovem e chamou seu nome:

- Sakura... – Falou preocupado, sabia por que aquilo acontecia, também havia sentido. _Ele_ havia voltado. A Lua havia voltado a brilhar em Thomoeda. Suas asas cresceram e envolveram-lhe o fraco corpo de boneco, transformando-se em um leão com asas, representando o fogo. Já na rua, esperou Sakura transformar seu cetro.

A jovem, com aqueles sintomas bem conhecidos, retirou a chave do pescoço e olhou para o nada, recitando o feitiço sem emoção:

- Chave que guarda a magia, mostre seus verdadeiros valores perante mim, e ofereça seus poderes e valores à guardiã da antiga missão... Liberte-se.

A insígnia da estrela envolveu Sakura e seus pijamas curtos tomaram a forma de uma blusa amarela de alças, um pouco acima do umbigo e uma calça bufante de cigana rosa com uma faixa justa nos tornozelos terminando seu movimento. Por sobre as roupas, uma bonita capa rosa, no qual as mangas envolviam os braços em espiral, mas longe deles e uma linda gola que ficava longe do pescoço delicado adornava-o. Nos pés, uma sapatilha delicada e negra adornava-o. Por sobre a capa aberta, um cinto com duas espadas legendárias. A chave de Sakura também havia sido envolvida pela insígnia e cresceu, tomando seu tamanho natural, com quase dois metros de altura, duas asas adornando as belíssimas estrelas intercaladas, formando um cetro único. Sakura girou-o algumas vezes e saiu pela janela, acomodando-se na garupa de Kero.

- Para a torre de Tóquio, Kérberos.

O guardião atendeu ao pedido da mestra, sem hesitar.

Não muito longe dali, dois jovens estavam na varanda de seus quartos, apreciando a bonita vista da varanda do apartamento da família Li.

- Que bonita a lua, né Syoran? – Comentou Meiling, dando um sorriso preguiçoso para o primo.

- Sim, Meiling... – A voz vaga e desinteressada do rapaz disfarçava a suspeita preocupação com a dona dos orbes esmeraldas e com o brilho intenso e inesperado do luar. Algo não se encaixava, desde quando a Lua brilhava com tal intensidade, com tal força?

Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma figura de ninfa sob seu leão alado foi vista passar sobre seu apartamento e reconheceu aquela figura, mas quem falou foi Meiling:

- Sakura? – Perguntou ela, abobalhada.

- Vamos segui-la! – Falou Syoran, realmente preocupado. Tomoyo comentou que Sakura era atraída pelas forças da lua e das trevas com muita facilidade, assim como para poderes grandiosos.

Correram em união, pelos anos de treinamento que havia conquistado suas habilidades em conjunto.

Sakura sentiu aquela magia a guiar e, estranhamente, ela pareceu-lhe familiar e entristeceu seu coração frágil e puro. Mas por quê? Por que aquele vazio e tristeza repentina? Uma voz despertou seu olhar vago.

- Chegamos Sakura.

Sem perceber, como se aquele não fosse seu próprio corpo, desceu da garupa do guardião sem dizer uma palavra. Despertou daquele transe, vendo uma figura de longos cabelos brancos e olhos azuis dirigirem o olhar penetrante para si. Aproximou-se da figura que era como um irmão, um precioso guardião de seu coração.

- Como vai, _Yue_? – Perguntou um sorriso delicado pendendo em seu rosto.

Yue, que até aquele presente momento havia seguido a dona com o olhar, dirigiu seus olhos ao luar.

- Faz tempo Sakura... É bom vê-la... E por mais que não pareça, senti sua falta.

Sakura alargou o sorriso ainda mais e virou o rosto para Yue, apreciando a beleza simples e inegável do guardião da lua.

- Eu sei que sim... No fundo eu sabia que um dia você voltaria.

Yue amenizou o olhar frio perante aquele feliz da dona, deixando-a abraçá-lo. Após ela se separar, voltou seu olhar para a lua.

- Nota a diferença do brilho, do poder? – Perguntou ele, curioso.

- Algum poder se aproxima – A voz doce de Sakura foi substituída pela voz séria de Maga de Cartas.

- Consegue senti-lo?

- Há duas semanas, sinceramente, não, mas agora, é tão claro como água.

Foi naquele momento que Shoran e Meiling apareceram estupefatos pela cena. A voz de ambos morreu no fundo da garganta, onde jamais sairia. Syoran e Meiling pareciam confusos e o sorriso de Sakura não ajudava muito.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Yue, atento àquela cena silenciosa.

- Syoran Li e Meiling Li.

- Descendentes de Clow? Perguntou ele, levemente surpreso.

- Eles são? – Perguntou Sakura, agora quem estava confusa era ela.

Syoran sentiu a responsabilidade de fatos cair por sobre si. Havia esquecido de falar... Mas afinal, Sakura também não havia falado que era a dona das Cartas Clow... Como por obrigação, resolveu se meter.

- Somos descendentes de Clow... Mas apenas eu lido com magia.

Sakura olhou para Yue, levemente surpresa e suspirou.

- Venham cá... – Falou o olhar distante e vago. Syoran notou que aquela não parecia à voz de Sakura.

Meiling e o primo se entreolharam, mas obedeceram-na hesitantes.

Sakura pegou a mão de Meiling olhando-a nos olhos. Os orbes da mesma pareciam distantes, o brilho intensamente esverdeado não era visto. A jovem deu um sorriso curto.

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, filha do Dragão. Seu futuro é um brilho de sol da manhã, lindo, brilhante e perfeito.

Ela retirou a mão da de Meiling e virou o olhar vago para Syoran, mas ao invés de pegar-lhe a mão, colocou alguns dedos no queixo do jovem, fazendo-o olha-la profundamente. O gesto fez com que o jovem corasse pela proximidade dos rostos. Viu Sakura dar um pequeno sorriso, enquanto murmurava:

- Cuide bem dela...

No instante seguinte a jovem já havia ganhado o brilho esmeralda no olhar e a voz mais tranqüila.

Diante dos olhares confusos de Syoran e Meiling, a jovem deu um sorriso triste.

- Fiz de novo não é? – Perguntou ela, receosa, para Yue, que maneou a cabeça assentindo. A jovem suspirou e tratou de explicar:

- Ganhei o dom de ver o futuro das pessoas pelo olhar das mesmas e pelo toque, mas como todo poder, há uma conseqüência... Eu fico em transe ao ver o futuro, como conseqüência, eu não lembro do que digo ou do que vejo no futuro... E ninguém deve me contar, pois o futuro seria alterado drasticamente. É algo perigoso, mas que tenho com orgulho.

O olhar de Meiling parecia mais tranqüilo, já o de Syoran pareciam mais em dúvida... O que seria o 'Cuide bem dela'? Afinal, cuidar de quem? Sakura, como sempre, não percebeu a confusão do rapaz, mas ficou assustada e inconsciente passou a mão pelo pescoço, no qual uma delicada marca de estrela era vista, e recuou alguns passos, tropeçando em Syoran, fazendo com que ambos caíssem, fazendo da cena algo engraçado. Mas para os dois não era, pois Syoran estava em cima de Sakura, com as duas pernas, uma de cada lado do corpo da jovem, e os braços na mesma posição perto dos ombros. Os longos cabelos estavam levemente entrelaçados em seus dedos, dando um arrepio no jovem. Pela proximidade, ambos coraram, mesmo Sakura estando aterrorizada. Cortaram contato visual e Syoran saiu de cima de Sakura, ajudando-a a levantar do chão. Yue entendeu o que Sakura havia dito em transe para o garoto sobre o futuro naquele momento. Deu um breve sorriso e olhou para a jovem.

- Tudo bem?

- Você sentiu, aquela aura, aquele espectro? – Perguntou Sakura, a voz temerosa.

- Sim, senti, é melhor você voltar para sua casa com Kérberos, eu estarei zelando-lhe a vida. Sabe como você é atraída por esses poderes.

- Está bem. Kero? Leve-me para casa, por favor... – Falou apressada e olhou para Syoran, dando-lhe um sorriso encantador – Até amanhã, Syoran, Meiling...

- Boa noite Sakura – Falaram os dois automaticamente.

Ela subiu na garupa do guardião e acenou para Yue, indo embora rapidamente. Syoran e Meiling se preparavam para voltar para casa, quando foram impedidos por Yue.

- Não ficarei aqui para sempre, espero que você, descendente de Clow, cuide bem dela.

Ele disse e também sumiu. Syoran ficou mais confuso ainda, mas foi para sua casa, tendo sonhos estranhos durante toda a noite.

Sakura acordou e espirrou isso não era bom...

- Droga... Tomara que eu não fique resfriada – Comentou enquanto colocava seu uniforme. Pegou seu material e tomou café da manhã normalmente, sentindo-se melhor. Pôs os patins, e se preparou para sair, ouvindo a campainha em seguida. Sorriu ao atender a porta. Era Meiling e Syoran.

- Bom Dia! – Falou entusiasmada, sentindo sua voz sair um pouco mais rouca que o normal. Estranho, pensou. Sentiu sua visão ficar embaçada por um momento, mas ignorou, ouvindo os dois amigos cumprimentarem-na.

- Bom Dia Sakura!

Ela saiu pela porta e trancou-a, sentindo-se um pouco tonta. Contornou a situação dizendo que estava com um pouco de sono. Andaram até o colégio assim, aparentemente tudo normal, mas apenas Meiling percebeu realmente que a jovem não estava bem. Adentraram a sala e sentaram-se no lugar de sempre e Sakura descansou sua cabeça sobre os braços, quase dormindo. Não se sentia bem, mas iria continuar na aula. Olhou para a professora de Física e sua visão ficou embaçada. Esfregou os olhos brevemente para constatar que não iria passar. Fechou os olhos com força, como se pedisse para aquilo parar, mas no instante seguinte, não via mais nada.

Certas coisas, nunca mudavam e essa era uma delas, Sakura nunca se preocupava consigo mesma, apenas com os outros...

* * *

**_Oh, o que será q aconteceu? Ahuahuahuahaua eu sei!!! Sério, acharam q eu tinha abandonado, q só escrevia sobre naruto né? Se enganarm xD Gotaram do capitulo? Eu adorei escrever ele. Foi curtinho né? Sei q sim, naum precisam dizer. Agradeço os reviews o/ E tbm por gostarem da minha fic. Mtas revelações estaum para serem feitas!!!! Esperem um pouco...  
Bjos,  
D-chan_**


End file.
